Ultraman Nexus: The Last Dunamist
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Nexus continues to chase the ever elusive Zagi as he sent a piece of his soul over to the Shinobi World. Nexus arrives near Konohagakure and chose Naruto to be his last ever host. Read on to see Nexus and Naruto defeat Zagi and his minions.


**Ladies and Gentlemen, I have created a new story. A new crossover of Ultraman & Naruto! Let me introduce: **

**Ultraman Nexus: The Last Dunamist**

_-Eiyuu by doa- Opening_

_-Akaku Atsui Kodou by Aiuchi Rina- Ending_

**Episode 1: Discovery of the Last Dunamist**

Naruto was walking around the forest, days before the Chunin finals was about to begin. He then froze as he stood and was transported somehow to an old ruin. He walked towards the ruins and went inside the temple. He went further and further until he found an altar with a stone glider like statue. Naruto went forward to touch it and the moment he did it, he got absorbed in a blue light and went inside the stone.

He found himself floating around and finally appearing before him was a silver giant with a red v-shaped crystal except the end of the v shot off in a straight line. The giant looked down at Naruto, who was floating in front of him.

"Are you…..the one, who called me here?" asked Naruto

"**Yes. I was the one. I was Ultraman Noa but for now, I am Ultraman Nexus." Said Nexus**

"So why have you called me here?" Naruto asked curiously

"**I called you here because you ARE the Last Dunamist. It was foretold that I would go to another Universe, where there is a different Earth to completely destroy Zagi. There, I would choose a human, who has unlimited potential and would be my host forever." Explained Nexus**

Naruto was shocked. He was chosen to be the host to the Light. Maybe he can now drop his mask and be normal.

"**I know of your life, Naruto. You endured more than any previous Dunamists I know of. I also, know that you have a bit of hatred in you. Conquer that hate and be the Light!" Said Nexus**

Naruto closed his eyes and looked back through his life. Was he ready to protect those, who hate him for having the Kyuubi. He then remembered his friends: Iruka, Sandaime Hokage, Ichiraku, the rookies. He opened his eyes and let his hatred flow out of him freely to make it disappear. Uzumaki Naruto has passed Nexus's test.

"I WILL protect everyone and this world. I WILL defeat Zagi!" said Naruto with conviction in his voice.

Nexus nodded and proceeded to remove the Kyuubi from his seal and place Kurama in Nexus's realm. After that, Nexus gave Naruto ESP abilities, superhuman strength and finally, the Evolthruster as well as the BlastShot gun.

"**Now, the final thing to do is for us to bond with each other. So far our bond with each other is weak so what I want you to do is to place your hands forward, Naruto and float up to my colour timer" said Nexus**

Naruto did so and went forward into Nexus's colour timer. Inside Nexus's mind, Naruto felt amazing and truly powerful. He then sensed a signature outside Konoha and saw Galberos, the three headed Cerberus like monster about to attack the village and transformed for the first time.

**Konhagakure no Sato**

Galberos slowly made its way to Konoha while the Konoha nins were doing absolutely everything to keep the Space Beast out of the village but it was useless. Galberos was about to launch a double fireball with his two heads. However, a red light came and knocked the monster off his feet. The red light revealed to be a silver giant, Ultraman Nexus.

All of the Konoha nins, were waiting and wondering at the same time who was the silver giant?

Nexus got into his fighting position and faced Galberos. He rushed the beast and kicked it on the side. Nexus then jumped to hit the beast's middle head with his fists. He then jumped away and swiped his left arm down to reveal Junis Red. Nexus/Naruto then charged at Galberos to give him an uppercut punch. Galberos swiped its right arm to hit our hero but Nexus managed to dodge at the last second. Nexus jumped to give him a kick but was hit by the monster's fire attack, which made Nexus fly back and hit the ground in a bit of pain. He then stood up and swiped his left arm down again to reveal another Junis mode, Junis Blue. Nexus then ran to Galberos to give him a fast kick to the side and to his head. Galberos whined in pain as he stumbled back. He then felt himself be lifted by Nexus and then smashed to the ground via his head. Nexus then prepared his finisher. He put his right arm in front of his chest and his made an arrow like symbol from his red v shaped crystal. He pointed it at Galberos and pulled as one would with a bow and arrow except he had his hand flat under the arm which held the arrow. He pulled it and let go. The arrow went at an incredible speed and hit Galberos in the middle. Galberos didn't have time to roar his defiance as he exploded into molecules before he could even do it. Nexus then disappeared in a blue ripple like apparition with a bubble like sound effect.

Naruto then found himself on the forest floor and dusted himself. He saw a set of new clothes and the Evolthruster in his right hand. He changed into the clothes he was given by Nexus (AN: Imagine Naruto in the Maki's trousers and Himeya's jacket and t-shirt). Naruto was now wearing a black jacket with a grey t-shirt with green trousers. He strapped his Shinobi kit on his belt and tied his headband on his left arm. He walked back to the village and heard the villagers talking about the 'Silver Giant, who can turn into red and blue'. He smiled a bit and he noticed that the villagers didn't recognise him anymore. He kept walking until he noticed a mirror and saw that his whisker marks were gone and he had grown a bit taller. His blond hair was still spiky but not as spiky as before. (AN: If anyone can come up with an artwork of Naruto in this story, I would be very happy :D) Naruto walked on until he saw Sakura moping about. He was about to approach her until he saw another figure, who was the pawn of Nexus's nemesis, Dark Mephisto. He rushed to Sakura and pinned her down to avoid the fast speed at which the figure moved at.

"Dark…Faust" growled Naruto as he turned his attention to the dark Ultraman. Sakura sat up and saw the dark Ultraman and Naruto. She saw his new clothes and body and blushed a bit. However, reality hit the pink haired girl fast and got ready to defend herself.

"**Hmmm I can't seem to get this girl as my host huh, Nexus. We meet again but sooner than I thought. I came here to steal your light as I nearly succeeded before. Galberos was just a bait for you to reveal yourself, Ultraman. Now that you are here, I can finally do what I haven't done now!" Said Dark Faust** (AN: see ultraman wikia and type Dark Faust)

"You'll never get her, which is why I will fight you here and now!" shouted Naruto as he revealed his device and pulled the Evolthruster out. (AN: Look at Ultraman Nexus episode and you can see the rise happening)

Naruto transformed to Human Size Nexus and got into his stance. Dark Faust just laughed, **"So you want to fight here, huh? Have at it!"** Faust charged and Nexus charged. Nexus dodged Faust's punch to the face and kicked his side. Faust buckled back a bit and tried to kick Nexus but he rolled away. Nexus then prepared to finish Faust off for good but Faust disappeared. Nexus looked around and heard Faust's voice, **"I'll be back for the light, Ultraman and this time you will not stop me! May we next meet on our next battlefield"** Nexus stood up and looked at Sakura, who was in shock that Naruto, her teammate is the 'Silver giant' that everyone was talking about. Nexus then disappeared in a red light. Sakura widened her eyes and looked around for any signs of Naruto. Naruto watched from the roof and walked back home without saying a word for a long rest from his two battles.

**End**

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my new series at the moment. It will span all the way through to the Shippuden era. The pairing will always be NaruSaku. For fans who doesn't know Ultraman Nexus, look up Ultraman Nexus in google and go to the Ultraman Wikia where it will give you vital information about him. Also, watch the episodes of Ultraman Nexus online by searching it on YouTube or someplace else that I don't know.

Look forward to the next episode: **Battle for Fate**


End file.
